


MOments: Let’s Fall In Love For The Night

by SayAnythingSerendipity



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF, Morgan Rielly - Fandom, Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Stories & Love Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayAnythingSerendipity/pseuds/SayAnythingSerendipity
Summary: Morgan Rielly plans his first date with Tessa Virtue.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue, Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	MOments: Let’s Fall In Love For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn’t been long enough, really, to say the words. But he definitely feels them.

> I've been livin' in the future  
>  Hopin' I might see you sooner  
>  I want you ridin' shotgun  
>  I knew when I got one right
> 
> **Let’s Fall In Love For The Night** by Finneas

It hasn’t been long enough, really, to say the words. But he definitely feels them. 

It’s the nervous excitement he felt when she said yes to his text message asking her if she had any plans that took her to Toronto in the weeks that followed the reality (though he still can’t quite believe it happened) of their meeting in PEI. 

It’s the thought he gives about texting her his thoughts whenever she posts a new photo or story on Instagram instead of actually liking one of those new photos or stories, just because not only does he want her to know that he’s thinking about her, but he also wants to show her he loves talking to her. 

Those first days after saying goodbye in PEI, to the moments that passed until today (their first time seeing each other in person since) has been filled with an ongoing imessage thread (that he’s figured out how to backup to the Cloud), sending each other funny internet memes via their twitter group chat (even if it’s just the two of them), and their ongoing DMs on Instagram. 

He’s put a lot of thought into this first date for them. 

Not just because it’s the first date he’s had in a long time. 

Not just because Dion’s been asking if he’s been in touch with Tessa since he introduced the two of them (when Dion appointed himself as his personal matchmaker, Morgan doesn’t quite know). 

Not just because he wants to keep his personal life to a small group (of two, if she is willing) instead of having fans tweet about it. 

But because it’s her. 

It’s the way meeting her made him feel. It’s the way seeing a notification pop up on his phone and seeing that it’s an iMessage or DM or voicemail from her makes him smile to himself, in a way that his teammates have been asking about but he’s not ready to quite share about (he wonders if Auston and Mitchy really believe he’s just thinking about a great cup of coffee he had that day or if they’re getting suspicious over how happy coffee seems to be making him). It’s the puns she sends him, and the memes he sends her, “because I think you’d find this funny.” It’s the way he feels she really does want to know what he’s doing or how he’s feeling when she sends him a message asking him the same. 

He knows she has been stressing herself out finalizing sponsorship details for her last tour while also being anxious about the upcoming hometown ceremonies that the Canadian Walk of Fame decided to start this year, and then decided to have separate ones for her and her ice dance partner that they would both have to attend. As calm and as serene as she is in public, he’s slowly gotten to know how much work and preparation she puts in so that when it comes to the culmination of it all, be it a tour or be it a public appearance, she’s prepared herself for whatever could happen as much as she is able to. 

So today, for their first proper date, he’s only provided her with details on what to wear (anything casual she’s comfortable in, Nike athleisure wear encouraged - she belly laughed when he reminded her about that in what has become their nightly phone call last night), what to bring (maybe snacks and her favourite beverage, plus shoes she can walk comfortably in), and that was it. For everything else, he’d planned their day. Beginning with a drive out to one of his favourite ice wine vineyards, to the lunch in a private room he’d reserved there that would follow a small session with a sommelier teaching them about the different wines they produce when it’s time to harvest the grapes for ice wine, the drive back to Toronto for a walk near the harbourfront en route to the Royal Ontario Museum. And closing the day by sharing a meal at one of his local neighbourhood hangouts where the owners often find him a table out of the way from the crowds, even if he’s chosen a weekday for their first date to avoid the usual Saturday social crush. 

He’s not going to pretend he’s not a bit curious about what book she’s going to bring him to read as her favourite book of the moment as compared to his favourite book of the moment that he’s brought with him for her at her request (even if it’s one that Kyle gave him, which he enjoys so much he re-reads it every few months). 

[A surprisingly smooth first date amount of time later...]

It was a great day. It was a fantastic first date (in his opinion, and he is hoping in hers too given the way she kept smiling softly at him when she thought he wasn’t looking but come on, he was always taking glances at her through the peripheral vision he honed since he was a little juniors player back in Moose Jaw). He dropped her off at her sister’s place, grinning softly at the kiss she left on his cheek in goodbye, and the excitement she expressed about starting to read the book he brought for her that very evening. He was equally intrigued about the book she brought for him, in part because he recalls Kyle talking about it and his excitement had Morgan curious. Most of all, the way she explained to him why it was her current favourite, with the glow that came to her eyes... it made his heart feel things. Things that may be a bit too early to say what they are. But deep inside he is pretty sure he knows who she will be to him already.


End file.
